Chinese patent document CN 201619776 U discloses a transport packing device for pivoting support. The device has a lower base provided with four longitudinal beams mounted on three transverse beams at regular intervals and two upper beams which can be connected with the lower beams by bolts and nuts and hold the package there between. The transport packing device has, however, limited capacity in respect of the size of the package that can be transported.
Within industries that produce machines and power plants, which comprises large items it is frequently necessary to transport those large items. When large items are transported they are normally transported in a manner so their longest extension which may be up to several meters, is in a substantially horizontal position. However, the large item may occupy many square meters, when they are transported in this manner and this may be very costly in particular when the large items are transported by ship. The large items may occupy an area that corresponds to several standard containers which significantly increases the cost of transport and handling for these items.
However, until now there have been no alternatives to the customary way of transporting large items on ships and the higher costs for transportation has hitherto been accepted as an unavoidable disadvantage.
Consequently, one object of the present invention is to provide a system that reduces the cost for transportation of large items, in particular the costs related to sea transport.
Moreover, the present invention provides an alternative transport system to those systems presently in use.